The Monstrous Guest
by Kyro
Summary: ::Game-world to ours warning:: Wesker ends up on a mountain in Canada, half frozen and badly burned. The nearby cottage owner is not exactly thrilled to find out she has a megalomaniac, narcissistic sociopath in her backyard.
1. Cold

**The Monstrous Guest  
****_

* * *

_**

_**NOTE.  
**_This fiction is based on a flight of fancy concept - a fictional character in our world.

**If this is not a plot that you find particularly appealing then please, please go back and find another story rather than complaining.**

To everyone else, on with the show and I hope you enjoy this little bit of fun. Yes, I do live in Canada and yes I do have a cottage up north. No I do not live in an igloo… although I do enjoy the taste of deer meat.

I respond to all my reviews, unless of course those reviews are written by jackasses.

_**Author's Note:**_ Wesker seems like he would be an asshole to be around. He's arrogant and manipulative, has no problem with hitting a woman, he is about as trustworthy as a hungry alligator and he is, undoubtedly, an insane megalomaniac sociopath. So I'm not going to write him with rose glasses. He is a dick.

_**Spoiler: **_Resident Evil, full spoilers.

_**Warnings: **_Violence, coarse language, gore, sexual content, disturbing imagery, adult concepts and content that some readers may find offensive.

* * *

**Chapter 1.  
Cold.**

It was late November and the weather in northern Alberta was hellish. A blizzard had swept through the thickly forested mountain base, leaving huge mounds of snow and ice blanketing every tree and little wooden cottage in sight.

Danny's place was no different. Snow was packed against the doors so tightly that it would be nearly impossible to open them without a lot of effort. She was glad that her basement cellars and freezers were stocked with enough food and water to last a family of three for an entire winter. Most of it was emergency stuff as old and freezer-burned as the hills, in case anyone got stuck one season, but it was good enough.

Having a fully stocked freezer was a common practice for anyone wintering in northern Alberta.

Right now she was alone at the cottage, taking a year sabbatical between high school and university. Even if there wasn't a raging blizzard she wasn't planning on going anywhere. Danny planned to stay up at the lodge for the winter where she could have some time alone to write and draw in peace. Her old blue truck was safely stowed away in the garage and the nearest town was an hour's drive, give or take depending on the weather.

The central heating fluctuated and Danny often had to turn one of the small electric heaters she had in order to keep the room warm. The second floor heaters didn't have nearly as many problems as the main floor and she was glad her bedroom was up there.

Danny was sitting on the couch in her purple kitten pajamas, playing on her game-cube –the only system at her cottage since the 360 got the red ring of death- as there was no cable and the satellite television worked intermittently. She was waiting for water to boil in order to make some hot chocolate. When the electric kettle clicked she got up and went to open a packet of chocolaty goodness and then added three shots of Kahlua.

She always debated drinking since it meant she wouldn't be able to use her sleeping aids. At the moment she was so relaxed that the drugs seemed unnecessary.

Danny sipped the contents and went back to the couch.

Then she heard a loud, echoing boom. It rattled the doors and windows.

She frowned at the noise, assuming it was a tree exploding, and drained more of her hot chocolate. She was already feeling a little buzz, it was pleasant.

After a few minutes curiosity got the better of her and Danny walked to the back door and opened the inside panel. She was looking out the glass between her and the snow when she caught sight of something flesh toned and moving in the snow.

In shock her hands fumbled and the mug shattered on the floor. The remainder of the hot chocolate soaked into her slippers. She hurriedly threw on her boots and a thick jacket.

Someone was out there.

The back door was jammed shut and it took a pounding before budging even an inch. Danny was panicking and eventually she cracked the glass but managed to get the door open. Snow and shards of ice spilled inside her home.

Bitingly cold air stung her bare skin and her teeth started to chatter immediately. She could already feel her lips cracking and her eyes trying to freeze shut.

Every step was difficult as the snow was deep and densely packed. She slogged as quickly as possible through the mounds and panted in exertion. Her sweat froze on her brow.

Danny spotted the man ahead, lying face down in the snow and wearing nothing at all. She had ten minutes tops before he got hypothermia, if he was even alive. The sight spurred her into action - not thought, the only thing running through her head was _fucking Christ's panties that guy is gonna die_. She wasn't really considering the who, where and whens or the fact he was naked.

She approached him without caution and grabbed one muscular arm, more interested in getting him inside than proper protocol. The man was at least a foot taller than her, and he weighed a ton. He was breathing raggedly, which was a good sign, and shivering like a jumping bean. She slung one of his arms over her shoulders and dragged him to his knees. If she weren't fueled by adrenaline this would take a lot longer and when the adrenaline wore off she'd be feeling some aching muscles. Danny started pulling him towards the house but the fact he was dead weight was not helping.

Eventually she managed to get him to the door.

Then Danny screamed in surprise and sudden pain. She grit her teeth, eyes watering as she hurriedly dragged him inside. Agony flared along the skin of her neck.

The second both of her feet were in the cottage Danny dropped the strange man and moved to shut the door. She shed her jacket and could feel warm blood oozing down her chest. Tears of pain spilled down her cheeks without her consent. Her fingers gently searched against her skin and she found puncture marks. There was blood on the stranger's mouth.

He had bitten her.

"Crazy f-f-fucker.!"

His teeth had gone right through the jacket and pajamas like they were nothing and clean into her flesh. The wound was near the junction of her shoulder and neck so every time she swiveled her head it hurt like a son of a bitch.

It wasn't bleeding too badly considering the size of the punctures but the human mouth wasn't sanitary and Danny didn't want a bite-shaped scar. Cursing softly, she pressed a hand to the wound and then started dragging the stranger to the nearest bed. Her parent's room was closest, on the main floor and with the largest bed.

After Danny had made sure the man was alive and in bed she ran into the bathroom. She rifled around in the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. Danny applied a liberal dose of disinfectant then pulled out a gauze pad. She taped it down with medical adhesive and looked over her handiwork with a grimace. Her pajama shirt was still bloody but she didn't have time to change.

She was still worried about the possibly dangerous man in her home. Maybe he had bitten her out of surprise? Fear? Madness? If she had just dragged a crazy man into her home then Danny was in trouble.

Danny hesitantly peeked out from behind the bathroom door. The stranger was unconscious with his face turned to the ceiling, buck naked and with burns and frostbite covering his skin.

The nudity took a backseat to her worry that there would soon be a corpse in her house.

Danny slowly approached the bed and, when she was sure he was unconscious, carefully checked his temperature and pulse. His flesh was freezing cold. Danny covered him with blankets but if he wasn't generating heat then the warmth catching fabric would do no good.

He was no longer shivering, which was actually a bad sign since he hadn't warmed up at all. Later stages of hypothermia must have set in, the blood having retreated to body core. She paced back and forth, not sure what to do. Usually the recommendation to treat this stage was to warm the victim with consistent body heat and slowly raise their core temperature.

He groaned, presumably in pain, and Danny walked up to the bedside. He was a handsome man, blonde with nice symmetrical features and probably in his late thirties. Maybe older. His slimly muscular body was under the blankets and she blushed when the memory of his nakedness flowed to the surface.

He was at least twice her age, she was nineteen, and so Danny pushed those thoughts out of her head and brought out the first aid kit. He was probably married.

Danny went and got a chair. She dabbed disinfectant on the burns on his face and then put down gauze. Once it was covered she moved to his neck, doing much the same thing. She finished with the chest and then Danny was too embarrassed to go down any further even though the burns continued.

Danny put a palm on his forehead.

A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist hard enough to instantly leave a bruise. He was freezing and she yelped loudly in surprise and pain as the cold penetrated her skin.

His deep voice rumbled in his throat, tone threatening "cold."

The warmth of her body was quickly getting drained through the icy grip. How was he alive when his body temperature was so low? Danny shivered and tried to pull her wrist free. He dragged her closer and clung. He was really, really strong and didn't seem to care if she was comfortable or not. In fact, considering the painful position he had pulled her into, she felt more like one more blanket on the pile than a person.

It became obvious that he had no intention of letting go. His nails were digging into her skin and she was afraid of provoking him since he had already taken a chunk out of her neck.

It was a long, nerve-wracking three hours before the grip loosened enough that she could slip out. He felt warmer and was shivering softly again.

The flesh on her wrist was bruised and there were little crescent-shaped bloody marks where his nails broke skin. Now she was freezing cold and shivering.

Danny was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding when she tumbled away from the bed.

The choices of what she could do next were minimal.

The stranger was obviously dangerous but Danny wasn't about to tie up such a heavily injured man. She was tired and stressed and generally frazzled. She got up, got a glass of water, and went back to the seat beside his bed.

Danny sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair, contemplating the predicament and counting the minutes away. She was still in her bloody pajamas.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer.

I do not own, profit from, take credit or claim any content related to Resident Evil. This applies throughout all of my works of fiction. 


	2. Surprise

**Chapter Two.  
Surprise.

* * *

**After forty-eight hours the man still hadn't awoken. Danny was tired and there was a stack of empty coffee mugs next to her chair. Her dark eyes had black circles around them and she only got up for more coffee, the bathroom or to change the bandage on her neck.

Danny wouldn't stop watching him because then she wouldn't be sure if she was going crazy or not.

The wounds on his body were all but healed. Before her eyes the burns receded and healed to nothing. The frost-bite took longer to heal but black turned to grey which then to healthy pink. On the second day she was surprised and afraid to see that all the visible skin damage was gone.

The intruder showed no signs of waking up but Danny gave him a wide berth, the bruise on her wrist served as a reminder to be cautious.

Danny blew out a long sigh and cringed at her coffee breath. Two days was a long time to go without grooming. The blonde man wasn't about to go anywhere and she gathered her empty mugs and got up.

After depositing the cups in the dishwasher she checked in on her patient and then went to have a shower, brush her teeth and change her clothes.

She felt a lot better in a clean t-shirt and jeans rather than her bloody, sweaty pajamas.

Until she returned to find her patient awake.

The blonde man in bed was sitting up, holding his side and staring at Danny apprehensively.

His eyes were red, yellow and had slit pupils.

They filled her with a deep and all-encompassing rush of fear. Danny stared into them, mouth opening slightly as shock took hold. They weren't contacts, the pupil contracted and expanded. Her body tensed and her muscles strained as adrenaline flooded her system.

Danny's mind was screaming _run_ but her legs weren't moving. Where could she go? Into the ice and snow outside? That was a bad idea.

So she just stood there, paralyzed by terror and totally mindless.

"If you run, and I have to chase you, I will be very upset" said the man, his deep voice sounding oddly familiar.

Her mouth worked but no sound came out. He made a noise of frustration.

"Sit down."

She did so, still staring into his eyes and trying to get her bearings in reality. She had been awake for two days, not long enough for this kind of intense hallucination. What else could it be? She must have been losing her mind. Danny blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked again. His eyes stayed the same.

"Now, tell me how I came into your… home" he said.

Danny was breathing heavily and she tried to put words together. It was hard.

"You were in my backyard, that's where I found you. Backyard. I dragge-took you in here. It's cold. Outside. Winter. Alberta. You were asleep for two days. You had burns and frostbite. I mean, you were burned…" Danny said, voice wavering, sounding clipped and incredibly stupid "and now you're not."

The man was silent and calculating while digesting that information. She was obviously sincere in her sheer terror. The silence was palpable and Danny was suddenly very uncomfortable in her wooden chair. Her eyes were watering from stress ant the fact she wasn't blinking.

He turned to her and flinched at the obvious pain in his side. The man looked her over once and frowned before lying back.

"Do you have a working phone or computer?" he asked.

"I have a computer, but there's no internet. It's just a laptop. My cell hasn't gotten a signal since the blizzard started."

His brows knit, he frowned and she could tell that the news had pissed him off.

"I require access to your laptop" he said seriously.

She nodded dumbly and got up, stumbling over her chair as she left. Her tension only grew as she went to get the little computer. It was on, her picture folder open and a comic on-screen. Danny suddenly felt embarrassed about the stuff on her computer.

She bit her lip and deleted most of the folders. The cursor hovered over the fan-art folder for a second.

Danny hyperventilated. The man. The man in her parent's bedroom. He looked like Albert Wesker.

She had porn of Wesker on her computer.

That was what came to mind, out of everything. Fuck if that wouldn't be embarrassing, whether or not he was a fictional character and she was crazy. Danny cleaned up her computer in a surreal moment of 'just in case'. If she was going schizophrenic the last thing she wanted was a figment making fun of her day and night. Ahaha, you have porn of me. That would keep her awake at night, never mind her hallucinated wounds.

There was a crazy man with Wesker eyes in her home. She wasn't thinking or prioritizing well.

When Danny came back she handed the computer over to him without a fuss.

Then she couldn't help herself.

"What's your name?"

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Albert Wesker."

If Danny thought that she had ever felt fear she was dead wrong.

Never before had she looked into the eyes of someone who had killed without guilt. Danny's vision went fuzzy and she backed away slowly.

There was a sociopathic murderer with megalomaniac tendencies in front of her. Someone who could snap her neck without a second thought or moral response. The thought of getting murdered was terrifying. Sure, this situation should have registered as a figment but looking into the face of someone who could end you sort of overrode that.

So Danny stumbled out of the room. Then up the stairs. Then into a bathroom, where she locked the door.

She was breathing quick shallow breaths and getting light-headed. She felt like a victim waiting for Norman Bates to bring the knife down.

Danny shuddered in fear and **goddamn** if the wound on her neck didn't start bleeding again. Alright. There was nothing to defend herself with. Even if the man downstairs wasn't Wesker he would have no trouble beating her into a pulp.

The thought of her rushing him with one of her father's allergy needles was ridiculous.

Danny heard slow steps from the stairwell.

Her heart was hammering.

Then she heard him approaching the washroom and she very nearly pissed herself.

Danny was sweating and the bandage on her neck was soaked through with blood. She groped under her sink and got the big first aid kit.

She grabbed the little stainless steel scissors and held them like her life depended on it – because hell, it probably did.

A fist slammed clean through the door and she shrieked in surprise and fear. The hand that had crashed through the wood grabbed the doorknob and unlocked it. Then the door pushed open.

Wesker had wrapped a sheet around himself like a toga. His serious expression turned to a derisive smile when he saw that she was wielding a tiny pair of scissors. He wasn't afraid at all when she pointed them at him threateningly.

"Don't be ridiculous" he sneered.

Danny didn't lower the scissors, she just kept her eyes on him. Wesker shrugged.

"You're going to assist me while I am stuck here" he informed her, not a question just a statement "unless you're totally useless or have forgotten how to speak. Do you understand me?"

She swallowed and slowly nodded.

"Good" said Wesker "now come downstairs."

Danny dropped the scissors abruptly and glued her gaze to the floor. Her pulse thundered in her ears as she numbly followed him. At least she was alive.

"Are there any clothes here that would fit me?" he asked, fiddling with his sheet.

"Err, I think my brother left his pajamas behind and I might be able to sew something together…" said Danny slowly, she made enough cosplay outfits to have a very loose grasp of sewing.

The man nodded and turned to her. She jumped and felt her heart go off again like a rabbit's. Wesker smiled, an evil little mocking smile.

"Well?"

Danny left.

She went to nose around in her brother's room and return with an armful of clothing. Much of it was obviously not to Wesker's taste - bright green, patterned with beer or playboy symbols. Only a few were just plain colors. She searched through the plain pile and picked some those ones to give him, darker colors, leaving the rest in the drawer.

Why was she doing a crazy man's laundry? Danny frowned but valued her life more than her pride. Maybe she could make herself useful and avoid death by a fictional character.

"These might fit" said Danny awkwardly, avoiding looking at Wesker as she handed him the clothing.

"Good."

He had set himself up on her couch, furiously typing away on _her_ computer in his toga made of her parent's sheets. Obviously he was used to having people do all the little things for him as he had no trouble ordering her around… and using her things.

"I'll just… put them down" said Danny, leaving them on the living room table.

She stood there for a second and observed him. If she weren't terrified of him she would definitely be attracted to him. A well-muscled man, good looking, sitting in her living room in a toga. A good-looking man with no conscience and a napoleon complex. Danny shook herself - she needed to get some space.

"Come here for a moment" he said without looking up.

Danny stiffened. She awkwardly sidled closer. Wesker looked at her irritably and Danny came a little closer. When she was within grabbing distance he got impatient and just seized her wrist. She flinched, he had grabbed the bruise. He forced her to sit on the floor in front of him.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Uh... you bit me" said Danny.

He was surprised by that.

"Let me see."

Like she had a choice. Wesker peeled back the bandage, Danny hissed in pain and squirmed. He held her still and finished ripped off the covering.

Then he poked it, which was about as pleasant as it sounded. She sucked in a breath. It hurt like a knife. He pushed against it again.

"MOTHER-FUCK."

Wesker was a little surprised at the outburst considering the generally demure persona she had demonstrated thus far. Danny attempted to remain still after that, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Do you have a camera?" asked Wesker.

"I have an i-phone…"

She didn't need instruction to go and get it. Danny stood and went upstairs to find her jacket and then rummaged around in it. She got the phone and returned, turning on the picture function.

"Sit."

Danny took the same seat in front of him. He took pictures of the bite, twisting her head back forth and making her feel like a crime scene corpse.

After all that fuss Wesker sat back and started typing away at the computer again.

Danny frowned, got up and got about three steps before she passed out from stress and lack of sleep.


	3. Questioning

******The Monstrous Guest.**

* * *

_**Author's Notes.  
**_Sorry this one is a bit short, the next one will be longer.

_**Reviews.**_

Ultimolu: Yeah, and she has no idea what's in store for her in the coming weeks *evil grin*

Project X: Thank-you! =) And thank-you for favouriting everything, it encourages me to post faster.

Shaye: We Canadians exist! I think… Thanks for the review =)

* * *

**Chapter Three.  
Questioning.**

Danny woke up on the floor.

Nice.

Her back hurt and she rose slowly to the protest of her aching muscles. A pounding headache from caffeine withdrawal and lack of sleep sounded in the back of her head. She felt like shit.

"You're awake, good" said a deep voice from the other room

So she wasn't dreaming about the day before. Danny felt the bite on her neck twinge as she sat up. Her fingers flitted to it and she found that the wound had been redressed with new bandaging. That's great - clean the bite but leave her to sleep on the cold floor.

Danny groaned as she pulled her sorry ass to her feet.

"You were asleep for three hours" said Wesker.

_That's it?_ thought Danny. Sure enough when she looked in the kitchen mirror her raccoon eyes had hardly diminished at all. Then her attention went back to Wesker and she pushed her discomfort to the back of mind.

"Come, sit. I have some questions for you."

Apparently in the span of three hours Wesker had accomplished two things. First, her living room had been turned into a make-shift work zone. There were notes and bits of paper in neat piles all over and he had rearranged the furniture so that it resembled an office space more than a place to relax and watch television. Secondly, Wesker had rifled through her cupboards and drawers. Danny figured this out pretty easily as he hadn't bothered to clean up his mess.

When Danny turned towards Wesker she tried to crush the knot of fear that welled up in her gut. It was almost an instinctual response to those red and yellow eyes. She kept her gaze on the ground and tried not to look at him too much. Danny stifled a smile at something ridiculous. His hair was combed but not gelled and looked strange when it wasn't slicked back. She supposed he hadn't found any hair gel.

Wesker was still dressed in her brother's black clothes, a pair of boxers and at-shirt, and was seated at the long table in the area behind the living room where the dining room had been set up. He managed to keep his foreboding air even when wearing pajamas. He had taken the far head of the table and gestured for Danny to sit across from him. She did so without saying anything.

There was something very clinical about this. Danny felt like she was in an interrogation room, all she was missing was the cold coffee. Thinking of coffee sent her right back into the headache.

He had the laptop in front of him and was staring at her intently. She made a point of looking very closely at her hands. Danny couldn't help but fidget nervously under Wesker's scrutiny.

"From your rather clipped and disorganized speech before I take it we are in Alberta" said Wesker, typing leisurely at his laptop.

"Yes."

"And you say you found me out in snow, go over the encounter" his voice was neutral.

She took a deep breath and tried to keep her face slack and emotionless. Danny went over the relatively short encounter with as much detail as possible. It wasn't a long anecdote and she glossed over the part where she had dropped him to the floor out of fear.

When Danny had nothing else to say he looked up briefly.

"I see."

He was silent for a moment and then taped a finger to his chin. The calmness made her uneasy.

"What year is it?"

"2010."

He looked surprised and then pursed his lips together.

"What do you know about the Umbrella Corporation? None of the prescriptions in your cupboard have their logo."

She bit her lip against questioning what he was doing reading her prescriptions. He had probably been everywhere in her home. The situation was quickly turning her residence into his own.

Now Danny had to lie, she couldn't deal with explaining he was a fictional character. Lying would actually be easier than normal considering she was already nervous and barely coherent. That would make it nearly impossible for Wesker to tell lies from the truth, it just like stepping on a tack in your shoe.

"I don't know anything about them" said Danny.

That really made him pause.

After a minute of incredibly awkward silence Wesker began asking her questions about the economy, the state of the world and what she knew about current business practices and technology. Danny was not exactly on top of world politics but she did the best she could. As long as she didn't look at him she was able to keep the stutter out of her voice.

Danny answered questions for the better part of three hours and by the end her throat was sore and dry.

Wesker became more and more despondent as she spoke and it was making her nervous.

When he had no more questions for her Wesker stood up abruptly and paced. Danny didn't move, she just stared into her lap and tried to keep herself from shivering.

Then Wesker slammed his hand into the table with a loud bang. Danny jumped out of her seat and backed up a couple of steps. She couldn't help looking at the fist-shaped indent he left in the wood. It reminded her that he was inhumanly strong.

"All those plans, all of that progress…." Wesker muttered, clenching his jaw "now I'm stuck in this frozen hell-hole."

Danny wasn't sure if he thought he was still in his world and she was just delusional or if he accepted there was a definite difference.

When Wesker turned to her, Danny's stomach churned. His expression had relaxed again, although a trace of irritation was still present.

"Danielle, I have a few jobs for you…"


	4. Routine

**The Monstrous Guest.**

_****_

_**

* * *

Reviews.**_

Bad Luck: Thank-you for the review. Yeah, Wesker isn't exactly a boy scout, lol.

REFangirl: Mwahaha, Wesker never seems to be up to something good. With a zombie on top? Alright, that does sound pretty awesome.

Shaye: Yay ^^ go Canada. Although, it's already really bloody cold in Edmonton ;-; Thanks for the encouragement =)

Ultimolu: I'm very sorry about the errors ^^; I usually end up writing when I get home from work because it lets me unwind. I'll try to get a beta-reader, would you be interested? I don't mean to offend with grammar.

* * *

****

Chapter Four.  
Routine.

"Where do you keep your power tools?"

Danny sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

For the better part of the day she located things in the house and then proceeded to bring them to Wesker. Whatever he felt like asking her for. Danny searched around for tools, first aid kits, anything electronic and other, stranger things. Things like sugar and small panes of glass. He was particularly interested in obtaining her father's emergency allergy needles and her brother's diabetic supplies.

She wandered into the pantry below the basement, fairly sure that was where the power tools were kept. It was chilly down there but not freezing, her parents kept wine in the pantry and they would be upset if the glass bottles all exploded. She went past the large white freezers and wine bottles and into her father's workroom. It was dusty, her father hadn't used it in a while, but there was a power saw and big selection of tools. There was a door to his hunting room but she hated going in there so Danny avoided it.

A dark thought passed through Danny's mind as she looked over all the sharp edged objects. Even with a chainsaw she wouldn't be able to take down Wesker and that weakness was frustrating.

Still, she picked up a power saw and made a few mock swings to vent a little frustration. He didn't tell her anything and mostly ignored her. It was… vexing.

"These will do nicely" said Wesker, appearing behind her.

"FUCK." Danny dropped the saw right on to her foot in surprise.

She was suddenly glad she wore thick boots because although she would be limping for the rest of the day at least her toes were still intact. Danny clenched her fist as she restrained the urge to scream curses at Wesker or maybe punch him right in that smug face.

Wesker paid her pain no mind and toured the shop-room slowly. He picked up tools and inspected them, looking annoyed when the dust smeared on to his fingers. After a few minutes he had selected a handful of things and was off back up the stairs. Danny limped her back up a few minutes after, looking at the wine longingly - being around Wesker made her want to drink… a lot.

When Danny made her way back to the kitchen, her stomach growled and clenched her hand around it. It felt strange to want to cook food in a room a few feet from where Wesker had set up his work space.

Danny lurked outside of his 'office' and swallowed her fear. He expected her take care of all the little things and she was trying to decide something important.

"Uh, sir?" asked Danny.

Wesker was comparing… things inside little plastic vials.

"Yes Danielle" his response sounded vaguely amused.

"I was going to make food and I didn't know… if you, uhh, ate food or not…"

Wesker looked up from his laptop, a smirk tugging at his features.

"I do" he said.

Danny nodded and waited to him to continue, maybe specify what he wanted. Then there was silence and she got the impression that Wesker enjoyed forcing her to speak to him as it obviously made her uncomfortable. It didn't help that he was still wearing boxers and that she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I was going to make dinner, would you like anything?" asked Danny, trying her best to be cordial, and then added "sir."

He nodded slowly, as if approving of her subservient attitude.

The thought of being seen as a maid made Danny grit her teeth and hold back her anger. She hated it but saw no alternative that didn't involve in her death.

"Something with red meat."

"Alright" said Danny, strained.

"And red wine, one of the better bottles."

Danny smiled something that looked like a grimace. That seemed to be all as he fell silent afterwards. Danny nodded and turned away. She was now very certain that he was more a big picture man and that he almost expected her to know what he wanted.

So Danny made him dinner and retrieved a bottle of red wine from the basement. She served the food, which was of medium quality as nearly everything in her home was frozen. She set down the plate in the space he had made on his desk. Danny poured him a glass of wine and went to bring it to him.

Unfortunately, she stumbled over the laptop cord.

Some of the wine spilled on the floor and the rest fell on Wesker's documents. It nearly hit the laptop which would have rendered it useless.

Danny was still standing, holding the glass and trembling. She knew she was fucked.

A burst of pain and a blurred view of the room clouded Danny's mind as she realized that Wesker had struck her. Then she tried to catch her breath as a warm hand closed around her throat and slammed her into the drywall. He was venting his frustration at the only target around but she was too panicked to think of it that was. She tried to let out a startled scream but nothing came out.

She kicked out at him, more out of instinct than a desire to harm. When her feet hit his flesh it felt like they were smacking into a cement wall. The man was built like a literal brick house. She actually hurt her feet.

Her eyes were alight with terror and his yellow and red gaze bore into her.

Danny couldn't breathe through his grip and she passed out to the sound of the wine glass shattering on the floor.

A short span of unconsciousness followed.

After what wasn't the most restful sleep the first thing that greeted Danny when she awoke was the taste of blood and a very sore jaw. She hissed out a long breath and stood up, shaking a little before she got her bearings. Another set of injuries she could jot down to Wesker.

At least he hadn't knocked any teeth out. She tongued the cut on the inside of her cheek and flinched.

Danny blinked slowly and wondered whether or not the violence stemmed from the documents being damaged or if this was a way for him to release some tension. Either way the man obviously had some issues and wasn't feeling too forgiving.

He was working quietly at his desk a few feet away from where she had awoken. The dishes had been put away and all traces of the wine and glass were gone. Danny shakily walked around him. He paid her no attention.

After that incident Danny ate her food alone in her bedroom, trying to ignore the bruises around her neck. Afterwards she avoided Wesker for the rest of the day and tried to stay away from him. Then, later that night, she retired to her room with sleeping pills and a headache.

It was a stressful and tiring experience.

The next seven days where not better for Danny although she now avoided him like the plague.

"Why is it so cold?" asked Wesker, frowning.

Danny was poking through her kitchen looking for more sugar.

"The heating on this floor works sporadically" said Danny.

He frowned and hunched in the blanket she had given him. There was definitely something off about Wesker that day, he seemed more irritable than normal and was less energetic.

"Danielle" he called from the couch.

She approached him slowly. Memories of being thrown at a wall were still quite fresh in her mind and the cut inside her cheek still hadn't healed.

"Yes sir?"

"Come here and roll up your sleeve" said Wesker.

Danny wasn't sure how close 'come here' meant. She sat down where he motioned, which was a little too near to him. Her posture was rigid and obviously uncomfortable.

She hadn't been this close to him since the day he had strangled her and Danny's hand trembled a little as she rolled up her sleeve.

Then without any real warning Wesker stuck a needle into her bare arm.

Danny moved in surprise but Wesker caught her by the shoulder and held her still. At least the needle wasn't injecting anything. Instead the needle was drawing blood out.

"Don't move" Wesker said in a low voice.

So Danny didn't. His hand was cold and she could feel it draining the warmth from her. Wesker didn't remove his grip. His skin was surprisingly smooth but Danny shut out those thoughts quickly.

When he was finished drawing blood Wesker simply removed the needle and held it up to the light.

"Can I get up now?" asked Danny in a small voice, he hadn't let go of her arm.

Wesker looked back at her and let go, slowly, then turned back to his work.

That was the closest thing they came to having a conversation for the first week of his cheery military occupation of her living room. The only other things he spoke to her about were taking pictures of her neck wound (a hobby which she found disconcerting), taking her blood and asking if food was ready or not. Otherwise the house remained mostly silent.

The living room had gone from a make-shift study to a make-shift lab. He was there at all hours of the day, tinkering with things or on the computer.

Wesker slept sporadically and didn't seem to have any repercussions.

After the first three weeks, when Danny had finally calmed herself somewhat around the killer that had taken up residence in her home.

Then there was a series of very awkward moments.


	5. Awkward

**The Monstrous Guest**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes.

This is a very long chapter.

I'm going to be honest; I know jack shit about sewing so I asked my roommate. Forgive me if I make any sewing related mistakes.

Let's all be adults here, considering this in an M rating. I want to mention that some girls _do_ look at porn. It's true, dammit. Not to sound overly blunt or come off as a barbarian, but guys aren't the only ones who get horny. Also, I swear that some of the titles I mention are real.

_**Reviews.**_

REfangirl9: I shall name them and collar them and use them as guards… or body disposal *shifty eyes* It's true, especially when that Wesker is tense and angry because his plans are not turning out well, lol.

ProjectX: Thanks for the review! I hope this doesn't disappoint, I like torturing Danny.

Ultimolu: Yeah, he doesn't tolerate damage to his personal things very well… especially anything to do with 'experiments', lol.

Bad Luck: Danny's already thinking about it, now if only she had a ski-do, XD It would be very strange for him, especially since he no longer has backing in the scientific world or a real way into it. Also, hiding his 'otherness' would suddenly become a big concern, unless he wanted to end up on a slab somewhere X_X I love writing awkward moments =)

Maurelle: He really does, doesn't he? Every time I see him he's grabbing another young woman around the neck, I can count Jill, Claire, Sheva and Excella just off the top of my head.

angeloffire: Thanks for the review! The more I get, the faster I will try to post.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five.  
Awkward.**

Danny realized a little too late that Wesker was very hard on his clothing. She wasn't exactly sure how he was managing it, but it wasn't long before he had ruined most of the stuff she had that fit him. Danny was used to making cosplay outfits and she could do some quick repair jobs on the boxers but there was only so much she could do before they became scraps. Since Danny did all the laundry, much her annoyance, it was easy to keep track of the damage.

Eventually Danny realized that it would probably be easier to sew him a new outfit rather than keep repairing boxers. So she went to the linen closet and looked through what she had to work with. The sewing machine at her cottage was old but it still worked and she found some decent black material that she could use to make slacks and a shirt. She didn't have a pattern for what she could make but making some simple clothing wouldn't be too hard for her.

Danny gathered up her sewing supplies and went to the living room.

"Sir?"

Wesker looked up at her and waited, she didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm running out of clothing that fits you" said Danny awkwardly "but maybe I could sew you something to wear."

"And why did you take so long to suggest this?" asked Wesker, sighing.

_Because you scare the crap out of me?_ Danny thought, but kept her mouth shut.

He stood up off the couch and walked over to her.

"I hope you have some skill with a needle and thread" Wesker said "I don't want you to waste my time."

Danny nodded slowly.

They went to the second floor where there would be a little more open space. She would have to take measurement first, then cut the fabric and then do the fine-tuned fitting.

When she turned around with her measuring tape and notepad she saw that Wesker had taken his shirt off.

The man who had strangled her into unconsciousness, who had taken over her home and was generally not a pleasant man to be around, and she still turned red when she saw him shirtless. Danny was furious with herself for being so stupid but couldn't help her reaction. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her obvious blush or that he would attribute it to something else.

Danny swallowed hard and measured his shoulders, across his chest and his waist. Danny's fingertips brushed up against his skin while she measured him. It made her incredibly uncomfortable. After every measurement she recorded the numbers and moved on.

She got especially awkward when measuring his hips. He was wearing boxers but Danny wasn't sure how to go about it without either staring at his crotch or touching some inappropriate part of his body. She took so long that Wesker made a noise of frustration, grabbed her hands and did it for her. After that the red just wouldn't leave her face.

Once she was finished the measurements she stood up and hoped that her blush would start to dissipate soon.

"So, I'm going to do a general mock-up and if you want it fitted I would have to pin it afterward" said Danny, trying to remain on task as a way of keeping a clear head.

"Alright, then do it" said Wesker, oddly chipper about the whole thing.

Danny was hoping that he wouldn't want it fine-tuned, but she smiled a strained smile and went over to the table to lay out the fabric. She thought that he would leave while she did the boring work but… he didn't. He hung around while she cut the fabric.

So there was a long and awkward silence as Wesker watched what she did. She actually broke out into a bit of sweat because she couldn't stop thinking about him watching her work. The entire time she was cutting the fabric he was silent. Apparently once she started the sewing machine he felt like talking.

"Has your neck wound finished healing yet?" he asked, tone conversational.

Danny balked, his attempt at small talk involved an injury he had given her. She still had a bruise on her jaw from where he had struck her weeks earlier. Her hand briefly touched the bandage in between garments.

"… nearly" she replied awkwardly, and felt compelled to continue the conversation "how goes your… work?"

"Considering the lack of supplies, surprisingly well" said Wesker pleasantly, totally oblivious to Danny's state of mind.

Some more uncomfortable silence followed as Danny finished the shirt. She moved onto the pants and couldn't stop images of naked, burned Wesker from popping up unbidden in her mind while she was sewing the crotch. Danny was seriously questioning her sanity.

"To be honest, Danielle, I am surprised you haven't been asking me more questions" said Wesker "I know that I intimidate you, but your blatant submissiveness is unexpected."

So he had noticed. If she were being entirely honest, if Wesker understood how much Danny actually knew about him, then he would see her caution as reasonable.

"You can't be human" said Danny quietly, her voice was almost lost in the sewing machine's noise.

He chuckled. His ego was practically coming off of him in waves after she said it. Danny didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Did my eyes give it away? The color of iris or the shape of the pupil?" said Wesker, smirking "if I was human I would have died from the injuries I sustained."

Danny nodded, even though her back was to him.

"It's amazing" she said honestly, "regenerative abilities, strength and speed."

"You sound envious" said Wesker lightly.

She was far away for a second, forgot who she was talking to.

"Who wouldn't be envious of a state that's more than human?"

When she was finished the mock-ups Danny stood up, gathered her materials and picked up her box of pins. She put some of them in her mouth and turned to Wesker. In that short time she had forgotten that he was, well, half-naked. He put on the rough clothing and Danny began to pin the places she would have to nip in or let out.

"Not bad, considering that the original material was a bed sheet" said Wesker, and the neutral comment was probably the closest thing to a compliment that Danny was going to get.

Danny was through about twenty pins when she accidentally went too far through the fabric and hit skin.

Stupidly enough Danny was still surprised when she pulled out a bent needle with no blood. She looked up at Wesker curiously and he rolled his eyes before nodding for her to continue.

"So, I'll finish the last of modifications" said Danny "and I'll keep my notes as well as the pattern so that maybe I can make another outfit."

"See that you do" said Wesker imperiously.

Danny was relieved when he left. Her shoulders sagged and she sat down on the edge of the bed. The outfit was sitting next to her on the comforter. She fell back onto the mattress let herself relax for a second.

"Oh, and Danielle" Wesker popped back into the room, Danny jumped to her feet.

"Yes sir?"

"I require your presence downstairs as soon as you're finished with that."

Danny nodded, she was going to take a break but that was out of the question now. She finished all the minor modification doing the best job she could. It would have to be the best, she was afraid of the consequences if it wasn't.

She descended the stairs and was surprised to see that Wesker was actually surfing through the programing on her television. The snow-storm was light enough to offer an only semi-static ridden signal from the satellite dish. Danny wasn't sure how to interrupt him.

"You don't have to cringe in the shadows" Wesker said.

Danny nodded and brought him his suit; he took it and haphazardly put it down next to him without inspecting it or thanking her. She was used to that kind of treatment from him and didn't bring it up.

She did cringe at the contraption Wesker pulled out after he turned off the T.V.

It looked like an I.V., only scarier and less professional. Danny's distaste must have been obvious because she felt Wesker grab her by the elbow. She was forced her to sit down.

It took Wesker awhile to find a decent vein to put the needle as most of them had retreated after multiple tapings. Danny waited quietly and uncomfortably as he handled her arm. When Danny felt the needle go in she flinched but was held steady by Wesker until she settled down. It was disturbing, being held down having a large needle shoved into her elbow, and Danny felt her pulse skyrocket. She didn't have a fear of needles and had even given blood before but this was very different.

Then Danny saw the blood going through a clear tube he had gotten from who knows where and her stomach turned. It wasn't as if she was afraid of blood, as a woman she did have to deal with blood every month, it was the fact she hooked up to a strange device made by crazy man who was infected with a super-powered disease.

He held her still and when she panicked and nearly stood; although this time he grabbed her around the neck and sat her back down.

"Wait."

The command was enough to still her but Wesker didn't let go.

Danny didn't say anything as more blood left her body. She waited for him to give her the go ahead to stop and she ended up waiting for quite a while. Blood kept leaving her and she started feeling woozy.

"Uh, Wesker sir, my arm is going numb" Danny said quietly.

He gave her a mildly irritated look and after another few minutes pulled the needle from her arm. In an uncharacteristic gesture of acknowledgement Wesker handed her the gauze and a bandage she'd need to stop the bleeding. He released his death grip on her neck and didn't say anything so Danny assumed she could go.

When Danny stood up her head was swimming and she nearly fell to the floor again. A couple wobbly steps away and she was sure he had taken a bit too much blood. When she made it to the stairs she had to sit down.

Danny leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

She passed out.

She had no dreams.

When Danny opened her eyes she was unsure of how much time had passed. She shook her head slowly, found that she felt a little better, and raised herself to her feet.

Then she heard noises coming from the living-room, muffled screaming and something else. It sounded vaguely familiar but knowing Wesker it was probably some horrible experiment.

Danny made sure to make no sound as she stuck her head out between the bars of the bannister to see what was going on in the living room.

Then she abruptly withdrew and her face was scarlet red.

Wesker had porn up on her television, and not just any porn, the stuff she herself had ordered not long ago - before he had arrived, of course, and before the largest of the snow-storms had hit. He was flipping through everything she had ordered, not pausing to watch any one video for long. Danny could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

She was torn between a manic laugh and a deep sinking sensation. Danny's heart had crawled up into her throat in embarrassment. _He must think I'm a real freak. _Danny had… a few kinks. Unfortunately pornos always have terrible names no matter what they're about, but add in a fetish or too and they become ridiculous. On the list appearing in big bright letters on her T.V. were 'Bondage Sluts 3', 'Leather Lovers', 'Be my Slave-Girl' and 'Forced Club'.

If that wasn't bad enough Danny wasn't sure she could get up the stairs without him hearing her.

Danny was stricken with such extreme awkwardness that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat a mile away.

Trying to ignore the noises she started crawling up the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't hear her. She did not want to have that conversation or try to keep a coherent sentence together for him, because frankly she wouldn't be able to.

She got to the top of the stairs and onto the landing before turning around and slowly closed the door behind her.

Then Danny stood up, shook herself, and went to the bathroom to take a very, very cold shower.

The tiles were freezing and she undressed quickly. Danny would resolutely pretend she never saw or heard anything. Maybe then she could at least talk to him without associating him with porn. She paused in the cold water and turned it a little colder. The shower was a long one.

She climbed out of the shower and grabbed her bottle of sleeping pills from the sink. After filling a glass of water she tiptoed her way into bed. Two capsules later she was able to fall knock herself out despite the thoughts still racing around anxiously in her mind.

Danny had a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she got up at six in the morning like normal and went about her daily chores like nothing had happened. If Wesker knew she was there the night before he didn't mention it. Danny was particularly avoidant of him and she couldn't bring herself to even look in his direction. Proximity was a real problem.

It was around noon that he beckoned her over from her cleaning.

Wesker was sitting at the dining room table, which usually meant a serious talk rather than another blood donation. Danny felt a sense of relief at that, she wasn't sure she could survive losing any more of vital fluids right at that moment.

When she managed a quick look at his face he looked neutral, maybe angry it was hard to tell. This did not bode well for her.

"We need to discuss this" he said, tense.

Then he threw her copy of Resident Evil Remake onto the table in front of him.

* * *

_**Author's Notes.  
**_**  
**


	6. Bad

**The Monstrous Guest.  
**

* * *

_**Author's Note.  
**_((Review responses will now be at the bottom of the page after the chapter. Thanks to everyone who also faved without reviewing, I appreciate each one.))

In case anyone was wondering, this isn't the end of the issue, it's just the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter Six.**  
**Bad.**

If there was any point in her life that Danny could compare to the moment when Wesker dropped that game in front of her was when she was very nearly hit by a car. It took her several moments just to get her mind moving. She was shocked and trying to bring words to her unmoving mouth.

"Danielle, if you don't say something soon, I am going to be very upset."

She cringed in memory of what upset meant. Danny took a deep breath, trying to keep her eyes from watering.

"I… thought I was crazy…"she managed to speak but the words were clipped and robotic "you are a game character. You are a game villain. I mean, everything I know about comes from that game."

That she had only played the one game was a lie but she couldn't bring herself to keep talking. Danny was crying a little after that, out of stress and shock. Her little world was crumbling around her in peeling lengths of insanity and looming death. The conversation should never have happen; she was not prepared for it.

Apparently this revelation was shocking to Wesker, he didn't respond for a good long time. Danny just sat there in silence, staring at the table and trying not to faint. He got up and began pacing back and forth.

He turned to face her.

"I want you to play it, now, all of it" said Wesker.

Danny looked up at Wesker and she opened and closed her mouth in shock. The game cube was one of the first things to go when he was looking for parts. All that remained of it was the case and a few bits of broken metal. Her heart climbed into her throat and she broke out into a light sweat.

"I… can't…" Danny whispered, voice hoarse.

The chair she was sitting on was jerked around on its feet and she found herself facing him. She let out a squeak in surprise.

"Rethink your answer" growled Wesker.

Her eyes were wide and her heart was hammering in her chest.

"I can't, the thing that makes it work… it's… you used it for part-"

The chair was out from under her and all she could see was Wesker with his face twisted in rage. Danny couldn't help but lock onto his eyes, they were wide and glowing. She couldn't breathe. He was crushing her against the table with his body, the wood corner was pressing into back under their combined weight. She was crying and breathless, and it hurt. One hand was holding her down around neck and the other had her left wrist in a death grip, she could feel her bones creak. Danny would have shrieked but he had effective silenced her. Al that left her mouth was a quiet muffled cry.

This time Wesker was sure to allow her just enough oxygen to stay conscious.

"You idiot" he hissed, sending warm breath across her face.

Danny struggled in an attempt to stop his fingers from cutting through her skin. Her free hand struggled to loosen the grip and she could feel every little crescent of Wesker's nails as they burrowed into her flesh.

"If I didn't need you… I would break every bone in your body and leave you in the snow to die."

It was clear that Danny believed him. She couldn't say anything and her throat was catching, she started to feel extremely nauseas as his grip tightened. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins but it didn't help her escape, it only served to increase her panic.

He took a deep breath and his face slackened back into its usual mask of neutrality.

"We are going to have a long talk, my dear" Wesker growled "and you are going to tell me everything you know."

Danny just eyed him with obvious fear and continued to try and loosen his grip. She muttered something that came out as a rasp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" said Wesker mockingly.

He relaxed his hand slowly, allowing Danny to breathe freely. She choked and coughed. Wesker abruptly let go of her and backed away a few steps. Her limp body smacked onto the floor as she tried to regain control of her limbs. Her head was spinning and her back and neck were sorely bruised. Danny turned her head up at Wesker; he was looking down on her emotionlessly.

"Get up."

Danny shakily forced herself to her feet.

"Sit down."

She did so with trembling hands.

He grabbed his laptop and sat across from her.

"Talk."

Danny took a second to collect her thoughts. She was in pain, her throat hurt and she felt nauseas. It was hard to speak coherently.

She began speaking slowly, starting with what she remembered about Wesker in the Raccoon police department. When Wesker asked, Danny told him what she knew about each character and their histories. Danny picked up speed as she went over the events at the mansion. The more she spoke the more she could ignore the throbbing pain creeping up along her neck and back.

The one thing she was deliberate in keeping hidden was the extent to which she knew him and his world. Danny kept her history to the mansion and no further, didn't mention anything about any of the other games or let on that she knew how he was supposed to die. It was eating away at her - that she wasn't sure when in the games she came from.

Of course, Wesker would find out eventually, but right now Danny was hoping that by then she would be far, far away.

Once she was finished her monologue, ending with Wesker coming back after the tyrant attack, she leaned back and away from him uncomfortably.

The only thing in the silent room making noise was him typing.

She sat there awkwardly, trembling.

Minutes passed and Danny began fidgeting in her seat. It was uncomfortable.

She slowly moved to stand, usually he forgot to dismiss her.

"I did not say that you could get up."

Danny abruptly sat back down, her face went red and she stared at the table-top.

"Good girl."

Her teeth clenched but she didn't move. Danny hated that term.

So she waited for him to give her permission to get up. Time passed slowly but Danny's mind was still blank in shock.

After an hour he stretched, had apparently either buried his feelings on the matter or was surprisingly alright with the revelation, and stood. He tapped a finger to his lips and paced a little.

Wesker walked up behind her, she was still facing the table, and put his hands on her shoulders.

When she felt the contact Danny flinched so hard she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Make dinner, bring up wine, you're eating at the table tonight."

When she turned to see him, he was smiling.

Suddenly the strangling didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Reviews.**

Skiptrix: Thanks I'm trying to update more often, lol, he's a hard man to keep happy XD

Project X: LOL. Zombies? In my Canada? … vote for Wesker 2012? I'm going to try to keep up this writing streak I seem to be on.

Ultimolu: And then you'd wake up and he's be sitting there, waiting, and holding a glass of wine of something classy XD The next couple of chapters are going to be really fun to write, so they won't be long ^^

Maurelle: After you said that I couldn't get the image out of my head, Wesker would be one terrifying parents, lol.

REfangirl9: At least he didn't find her porn stash, especially the slash stuff, lol. THAT would be hard to explain. Yay! Zombie upgrades.

angeloffire: Danny is… bad with luck. x.x oh, the reaction is on-going. He's being all sneaky.

Mona-D93: Thank-you for the review ^=^ I appreciate it.

Shaye: I can just imagine trying to have a serious discussion with Wesker while bondage porn blared in the background, LMAO. I can be defiant with moans in the background! I'm cold mostly because I wasn't prepared at all for winter, lol. I need a new… everything. Especially boots… but I hate shoe shopping XP

Raikovladi92: Thank-you so much for the review and I feel the same way about most AU fan-fiction. I suddenly see Wesker turn into a doe-eye'd lover and I think to myself… well, rude things that I shouldn't post here. The smut will be a little later, in an attempt to keep things as in character as possible, but I'm glad you feel that way. I'm trying to set it up to be as smooth in terms of flow, with forshadowing too mwahaha. Thanks again =)


	7. Worse

**The Monstrous Guest.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note.**

GO. LATE CHAPTER.

This one is a little short, so I'm posting two chapters at once.

ALSO. Most awkward dinner. EVER.

Sorry the last chapter was so short everyone. I just don't like dragging out scenes when I have no more to say. I end up doing a lot of filler that is ultimately a waste of time, lol. Reminds me of school... mmm, ten pages of psychology bullshit XD Also, I stole a line from RE5 Wesker… congrats to the person who picks it out.

ALSO. Still looking for a beta-read ;-;

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Worse.**

When she was left to her own devices, dinner that night heavy on her mind, Danny stiffly went to the second floor and well away from Wesker. Her movements were robotic as she made her way to the little white tiled bathroom. Once the door was closed, she still hadn't fixed the hole Wesker had punched through it, Danny allowed herself a full-blown emotional break into catatonia. All the stress had built up to a point where her mind simply couldn't take it and she needed to release, or quash it into a ball, before she could bear to throw herself back out of the bathroom.

Danny turned on the shower so that the white noise would fill her empty mind. The water was cold and she quietly climbed into the bathtub, full clothed, and curled up into a ball with head in between her knees.

Inside the tub her mind was filled with chaos and emptiness, alternating in quick succession. She tried to regain some sense of reality. As the cold water soaked into her clothes she started to shiver furiously. The water felt good too as it ran across the multitude of bruises covering her body. The twin sensations were not something she unused to and it confused her further, Danny's mind retreated further into itself.

An hour passed in this state of mental confusion.

Once Danny could keep a straight face, although her hands were still shaking, she pulled her body out of the tub. She took a few steps, leaving water trailing behind her. Looking in the mirror she could see that her lips were blue and the bruises had already formed as pale blue around her neck and wrist. Her mouth was set in a frown as she stripped out of her soaked clothing and left it in the tub. When she moved her mirrors around she was able to see the painful black bruise along her back from where she had been pushed into the table. Danny shivered in memory.

She slowly went about her normal routine after taking the shower. It was a comfort to her. Danny wrapped her hair up in a towel and then wrapped another around her body. She left the bathroom and wandered over her bedroom. There she picked out a simple black t-shirt and black slacks. Once dressed and fairly dry she sat on her bed and stared blankly at the wall.

Another hour passed.

Danny forced herself out of the trance and wandered downstairs to begin setting up dinner. She passed by Wesker and went into the basement to pick out her best bottle of red wine and then gather what was necessary for the meal.

She left the opened bottle of red wine out to breathe on the counter. Half-way through her preparations Wesker interrupted her by clearing his throat. She turned from the food on the counter and walked close enough that she would be able to hear him clearly. He didn't bother looking up from the computer screen as he spoke.

"Why don't you put on something with a little more class, my dear."

Danny nearly dropped the knife she had been using to trim the steak.

"...of course..." Danny said slowly, voice filled with suspicion.

After leaving some onions on to simmer she turned and went back upstairs.

Normally she would be nervous but Danny had rather exhausted herself in that regard. She just moved with simple robotic purpose, looking through her closet one outfit at a time. The only thing that looked remotely dressy was one of her mother's old cocktail dresses - simple, black with thin straps. As she removed it from the closet her lips pursed, Danny, as her nick-name may suggest, was not a dress person. Not that it mattered.

It only took a moment to change; it was afterwards when she caught a look in a mirror that Danny realized how terrible she looked. Her eyes were ringed with black, her cheeks were sunken and she looked drained. Danny picked up her comb and brushed her hair, finding comfort in one ritual and moving on to the others that she normally indulged in. It felt nice to cover up the bruises with make-up and get rid of the uneven skin-tone she had received from stress. Danny nearly looked presentable.

She dusted off her hands and went back downstairs.

Dinner wouldn't take long to make so she set up the table first, putting down cutlery then the wine glasses. She poured the red wine, giving herself a nice big portion, and then went back to serve the food.

When she turned around with both dinners in hand Danny saw that Wesker had already taken his seat. She eyed him before walking over and putting down the food.

Danny took her seat opposite to him with her back to the door leading out into the snow. She kept her eyes on her plate and pulled the chair in. She waited for him to pick up a utensil before beginning to eat. Wesker was watching her as she took a bite of food and carefully chewed it. She looked up every few bites, it was creeping her out.

"I suppose I should thank you" said Wesker slowly.

That made her uncomfortable as she was not sure how to respond. She cleared her throat and nodded a little.

"You must understand my frustration" he continued, again oblivious to her discomfort "and now I suppose you must be wondering what I will do with you once spring comes."

Danny raised her eyes from her plate, obviously uncomfortable. He smiled.

"You see, I already have you trained to be a rather good personal assistant. You follow orders, you now know how to deal with most of the banal daily chores that I can't be bothered with and, most promisingly, you are normally very quiet, or at least I seem to make you quiet."

This was not what she was expecting to hear. Danny had no idea how to react to it.

"Cheers, my dear."

Wesker reached out and raised his glass. Danny mimicked the motion, albeit with shaky hands. They clinked them together. He sipped from his glass a little; in stress Danny drained her cup of half of its contents. She was hoping for some relaxation once the wine hit.

As she finished what was in her glass Danny frowned and wrinkled her nose. The wine tasted… corked, or something. It tasted off. She looked up at Wesker to see if he had the same reaction.

He was just calmly taking another sip of his wine, hadn't touched his food. Wesker leaned back in his seat, watching her, and put down his wine glass.

"Oh yes, I had been meaning to ask you, you referred to me as a hollow man in one of the file fragments I managed to recover from your laptop, I was wondering what you meant by."

Her eyes widened. She looked up from her plate, swallowed and stared openly at him. Danny opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"Uh… you… read… my…"

He raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Err…" she took a second to compose her thoughts "well… there is nothing to you besides your ambition and quest for power."

Wesker looked neutral.

"I don't need anything else."

"Of course not. I only mentioned it because, well, usually people have other wants and needs."

"Such things show a lack of control."

Danny nodded slowly.

"Well, actually, if someone enjoys something but avoids it out a desire to remain in control then abstaining shows a definite lack of belief in the individual's ability to stay in control."

He considered this in silence. She drained the rest of her wine.

Danny cautiously took another bite of her food.

She ate at a snail's pace for about twenty minutes in silence, then she felt oddly numb.

A wave of dizziness washed over her. With a hand to her temple she took a deep breath and then felt… wrong. Her vision blurred a little and it only became worse as she slowly shook her head from side to side. She rubbed her eyes.

Danny looked down at her wine glass and saw a multitude of little white pieces that hadn't quite dissolved. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she counted at least ten pill fragments. They were the same color as her sleeping pills.

"You… drugged me?" slurred Danny, swallowing audibly.

She staggered out of the chair and it fell backwards with a thump. Her balance was shot and Danny felt like she was on a ship in a storm. The floor was rocking under her feet with every step. She backed away from Wesker and the table.

He was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Danny rather resembled an angry queen of hearts. All pretense of civility had been dropped and rage was bubbling to the surface.

"You fucking bastard…" she managed to hiss.

It was hard to talk.

Danny had backed up far enough that she had her back to the cold door.

"Now, now, language Danielle."

He stood up and put his hands behind his back. Then Wesker began walking towards her with slow confident steps.

She managed to force some blood into her sluggish heart and had sense enough to grab the door handle and turn it. Before she could take a step outside Wesker had grabbed one of her shoulder straps. He pulled, she tried to run forwards and out the door. The little piece of fabric tore off, her dress slipped down her shoulder.

Then Danny charged right out into the snow.

* * *

**Reviews.**

Skiptrix: LOL. That would be freaking hilarious! Ooooh Danny, things are only looking darker.

Ultimolu: He wouldn't let you inch away XD Yeah… IRL I would terrified of him, even if I find him exceedingly attractive, as long as he isn't threatening my life.

Maurelle: If Wesker raised an eyebrow at them, yeah, I wouldn't want to piss of a parent that would probably say 'go to the experiment chamber!' rather than your room.

Project X: She's reaaaaaaaaaally suspicious, and apparently for good reason. Oh man, I'm like covered in blankets right now XD

REfangirl9: Wesker refuses to take the blame for anything! Ever! lol. Oh, near the end of this chapter, I'll bet Danny agrees with you.

angeloffire: XD Two chapters! Although, the second one is very short.

MonaD-93: Instead, I do two chapters! Mwahaha!

Britt601: Yeah, from the vantage safe point of my couch I think he's hot. If he was around… not so much XD I think most of his fans are sorta masochistic, lol, I know I am. I am not needle-phobic, I think I'm the only one of friends that isn't, I give blood every three months… at least I'd be able to inject plasmids. OH YEAH. The one on the computer would be, err, so freaking embarrassing. I don't even know what I'd say to him about that.

Gunz Ablaze: I try to update often XD it's a lot of fun to write. I'll do a few updates at once if the chapters are short. Thanks for the review.


	8. Worst

****

The Monstrous Guest

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight.  
Worst.**

A blast of cold air assaulted her body the second she took a step outside. It hurt. Her bare feet went numb in seconds.

As she slogged through the snow, skin brittle and freezing, her mind began to slow down along with her movements. Her lips cracked and began bleeding - she was barely out the door. The drugs were working fast.

Every step was a battle.

Then she heard Wesker's voice, shouting something over the whipping winds and snow. Upon hearing his incoherent voice Danny got a sudden rush of adrenaline and ran faster. She was dying and the only satisfaction she could get was by freezing to death out in the snow where she would not become an experiment for him. Her mouth formed a rictus grin at that. Fuck him. He had killed her.

The door slammed shut somewhere far behind her. She was already hobbling into the woods on either side of property.

The snow was getting thicker and enormous trees sprouted from the white banks. Danny threw up into the snow. She was dizzy and tired and couldn't tell how far she had gone.

After she couldn't manage another step, legs frozen, Danny collapsed against a tree. Her bare back was scratched up as she slid down against the bark although the skin was numb and her blood froze against the wood. Her eyes began drooping shut.

She heard the wind and the creaking trees.

She heard movement in the snow and assumed it was an animal.

A silhouette loomed above her and made chastising noises.

"Honestly, this didn't have to be so difficult."

Danny managed a growl, although her eyes were frozen shut. She imagined that the tissue had died and her eye-color had turned to dead milky blue, like her Dad's. Her lips were bloody and frozen together or she would have smiled.

Danny was dying and the world was nearly gone.

Everything was gauze and numbness.

She felt someone grab her shoulder.

Then Danny let out one long breath.

She died.


	9. Rage

**The Monstrous Guest.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note.  
**I'm sorry about the long absence but I had my laptop destroyed and thus lost pretty much everything on it. I've got a new one now, but I've had to rewrite this chapter and all my other stuff. I would have posted this sooner but I had to make up for all the client work I lost. Soooo many business cards that I never want to make one again.

OKAY, so I wrote this at 2 AM, there might be some mistakes... fine, a lot of them. I have no beta-reader! To be honest though, after all that stress, it was actually kinda nice to sit down and write some fanfiction. Thank you guys again for being such fantastic readers 3.

OH RIGHT. There's gonna be some smut next chapter.

ALSO. This chapter starts a little gruesome, but hey it's rated M and I warned of gore.

* * *

**Chapter Nine.  
Rage.**

Danny growled.

She wasn't sure if that meant she was dead or not.

Everything was dark. Her arms were sore - they were holding up all of her weight by the wrists. Danny started to assume she was in hell.

All of her senses had fled her. No feeling in her body, besides the soreness of muscle. No taste in her mouth. She couldn't hear anything and there was nothing to tell her whether or not she had gone mute besides the vibrations from her low growl.

Just alone in the darkness.

The most disturbing thing was that Danny thought that her eyes were open, they felt open, but she was surrounded by nothing.

She screamed, not a scared scream – an angry one. Wesker had killed her. She was furious. Her expression was a snarl. Danny even began snapping her teeth. Not that she could hear anything, still, she felt better.

Danny began to struggle and tried to tear her way out of whatever was holding her wrists. She started kicking out and found that her legs struck something underneath her. So Danny started to hammer away at that.

Something held her legs down. She felt a pin-prick.

She could feel! That gave her a sudden, dizzying rush of hope.

An expanse of darkness soon followed.

When she awoke this time it was to the soft, muffled noise of her own breathing. She could hear. Now Danny assumed that she was alive.

Still no sight, still mostly numb, but hey, hearing was something.

This time Danny was careful to struggle in her bonds quietly. After what she assumed was a little over an hour, the rings around her limbs began to stretch and give way.

She kept struggling and eventually something slimy and slippery pulled and tore from her skin. One hand was free. Danny continued and similarly her other limbs became free with the strange tearing of slick substance.

She fell blindly to the floor and began groping around - her hands were still wet but she could feel tile, and not bathroom tile. Her mouth went dry as she groped around and eventually found a big drain in the floor. It was her father hunting room, where he cleaned whatever he caught. It was terrifying and Danny choked back a sudden scared shriek. It came out as a whimper. She started to fumble around desperately to find the doorframe.

Danny, still on hands and knees, scrabbled out of the kill room and into the cellar.

Every few paces she felt something peel away from her skin and leave some sort of residue behind. She was crying softly now and found a nice corner to curl up in.

Her fingers gently probed the soft part of her eye and she peeled something away, it was thin, wet and skin-like. Then Danny could see.

Her first scan of the room was horrifying.

What had been peeling off of her _was_ her skin - thick, black pieces of it which were bloody and shredded. They lay all over the floor, at least half an inch thick and glistening with blood. Dead, stringy veins poked out the edges where the flesh had torn away. Danny could see a clear trail of black and red leading from the hunting room out to where she rested.

She gagged hard and closed her eyes. It took a while but eventually something inside her broke and suddenly Danny felt removed from herself, like someone was driving her body.

Danny started to shudder violently before she stood up, slipping a little as skin peeled off her feet. She made her back into the hunting room before vomiting onto the floor. The room smelled like acid and rust but she kept moving. She grabbed the hose meant to wash blood from cleaning into the floor drain. She was hyperventilating and began scrubbing away the dead black skin with her nails and determination. Underneath, the new flesh was pale pink and it should have come as a relief Danny was not feeling herself.

Wesker hadn't bothered to change her dirty, soaked black dress and it clung to her body.

Her frame was trembling from disgust long after every trace of her old flesh was washed off her body. It had collected into a disturbing pile atop the drain that she couldn't bear to look at.

Anger started to well up in Danny and she welcomed it over the stress and terror. This was his fault. All Wesker's fault. She had to find him.

As she ascended the stairs in her dirty soaked dress, Danny noticed that the room was in sharper contrast than it normally was. Her breathing was normal, no hint of a cold or anything. Danny could smell the old coffee in kitchen and even remnants of the sweat and blood on her clothing.

She could hear footsteps from the far bedroom. Danny entered the main floor, eyes void of emotion.

Wesker stepped out of the bedroom and approached her. He was wearing the black outfit she had designed for him and looked very smug.

Words left her mouth before she even knew that she could speak.

"Fuck you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Awake and alert I see."

One fist clenched and her teeth grit together.

"Calm yourself."

Danny wasn't calm. She was furious.

There was some part of her that remembered exactly who it was she was attacking but it was far away. That little voice, screaming that he was better trained and far stronger was drowned out.

Danny was snarling when she took wild swipes at him.

After taking one surprised blow to the face, Wesker had no problem dodging her every attack. At first he was a little amused by her show of aggression. Eventually he got tired of her reckless attacks.

With one blow he sent her into the wall. Her back hit the plaster with a boom. Danny groaned in pain on the floor and let out a hiss.

It hadn't occurred to her to ask why she wasn't dead or how she was able to loosen metal restraints. Danny was angry about him killing her, she was angry about the way he had been treating her and there was a lot of tension in her that she couldn't quite place.

Danny dragged herself to her feet and shook off some of the plaster dust. She kept her eyes locked on Wesker and shifted from foot to foot. There was frost on her knuckles and she cracked it off to the ground. Then she advanced again.

"Fine" he sighed.

With a shriek she ran at him again but Wesker was still far faster. He snared her wrists and sent her momentum into the counter. Danny snarled and struggled, snapping her teeth wildly and tying to bend into a position to attack him. Frost climbed up her arms and spiked out at him. He moved out of the way, she reared up, then he was back to slam her face into the counter.

"Now, stop, listen" Wesker's voice had gone deeper than normal and was louder than she had ever heard it.

Danny stopped moving, and stayed where she was with her cheek to the counter. She still growled softly.

"Right now, I control the only substance that will stop you from becoming a mindless horror, so I suggest that when I let go, you refrain from acting like an idiot."

Danny considered his words and after a time nodded as much as she could manage – mind struggling to reign in violent impulses. Wesker lingered for moment, holding her wrists in his casual death grip, before loosening his hands and pulling away a little. He stayed just close enough that when Danny turned around he was in her personal space. She leaned back against the counter and bared her teeth.

"I have to say that I was rather pleased to see that you lived through the change, although my own experience was less… messy."

She felt her muscles strain.

"…for the most part you look recovered, but it seems that some scars remained…"

Wesker reached out and brushed the bite scar he had given her, it was plainly visible with her dress in tatters. Danny flinched at the contact. He chuckled.

"You should be administered some of the controlling agent tomorrow. I made it from your blood, my dear. Why, your body was teaming with the stuff at first. I waited until the virus had practically saturated every cell before…"

_You killed me? _She wanted to finish that sentence for him. He was speaking so… conversationally.

"In any event, we have a limited quantity of it right now, it should be more than enough to last us both for at least a year – far longer than necessary for us to find a lab and manufacture more."

Danny had zoned out and stopped listening at some point. She sprang into action.

The problem was, Wesker was close enough to her that he made her uncomfortable.

He was also close enough that a swift punch to the nose made contact before he could register that she was attacking. Danny pushed off the counter and used it to throw her body into Wesker. Danny didn't notice his eyes begin to glow red.

She wasn't prepared when he attacked her back.

Wesker came at her with rapid blows and Danny was so stunned that a couple connected before she began to react. This time she was more careful, better able to focus. Each time he hit her it was hard enough that she nearly toppled over from momentum – but Danny was learning. She was concentrating on avoiding him, he could hit a lot harder so she was more than willing to get fewer attacks in if it meant less bruises.

During this fight Wesker's homemade suit began to tear and unravel from strain, Danny could sew but it still wasn't professional or meant to take sucha beating.

"Durability beyond what I had hoped for!" Wesker sounded almost gleeful as a punch made contact with her jaw.

Whenever she managed to land a hit it just seemed to drive him to strike her back harder. The pace escalated to the point where Danny could no longer do anything but avoid him. She began to pant heavily. He showed no signs of tiring and the one-sided thrashing continued.

A sudden frightening though caught her, in the state Wesker was in would he stop when she fell?

During the moment she was surprised by a sudden blow to the back of head. Everything went out of focus and she fell to one knee, then the other. Wesker was breathing a little heavier than normal but otherwise the only injury he had sustained was a slightly bloodied nose. Danny was in rough shape but she grinned in victory at the mild damage.

His tone was very light and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh Danielle, you've gone and ruined this nice suit . I thought we had spoken about this sort of behavior."

"Go… fuck yourself."

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back – his eyes were burning.

She gave him a shit-eating grin, grabbed the hand and threw her weight into sending him to the floor.

Wesker toppled with a surprised grunt and Danny struggled to get away before he could recover.

She got about foot before a strong, warm hand grabbed her around the ankle. Wesker yanked her back, tearing a very large rip into her dress. Danny was kicking out and trying to loosen his grip, she could feel warm breath and the pressure of his body as he started to win. He ensnared her wrists and in one final motion finished pinning her down by slamming them into the floor above her head.

After further struggling Danny realized what an intimate position she was in. He had her hands pinned, his knee was in between her legs - and she realized what exactly her bare legs were rubbing against every time she struggled. The dress had been torn in more places than she could count and had ridden up on the tiles. She went deathly still and turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him. Her chest was still rising and falling quickly as she struggled to regain composure. She needed to get up.

In a moment of panic Danny found her voice.

"You win."

She could practically feel the triumph rolling off of him.

He didn't let go of her wrists.

"I won't do anything – just let me up."

Wesker snickered. He rocked his knee forwards and she choked back a noise.

"I'm sorry my dear, am I making you uncomfortable?"

His mouth was by her ear and the heat of his breath gave her a shiver. Danny turned a brilliant shade of red and her mouth in thin line – still resolutely refusing to look at anything but the wall.

"I thought you enjoyed this sort of game."

Danny had no response to that beside a sharp intake of breath and a feeling that this little fight had gone somewhere she would regret.

* * *

**Reviews.**

Maurelle: NOT THE END. Oooh no, because Danny still has many more places to go and get hurt.

REFangirl9: The power of zombie baby jesus compels me! Your reviews always make me smile ^^ sorry I took so long to update. I remember reading fanfiction all through class last year, lol.

Skiptrix: Ah yes, he is a bit of an ass-hat at times. AND IT ONLY GETS DARKER AND STRANGER.

Justadoo: 3 YOU GET A PRIZE and I agree, most fics totally ignore his supreme ability to be a bastard. I like to just throw heaps of evilness =D

ProjectX: It's kind of ironic that you posted that right before my computer got a bath. I'm sorry it took so long, I had to actually buy a new one T_T

Ultimolu: =3

angeloffire: I'm glad it's keeping you interested =) I like to attempt twists, when I can. Hint: there will be a very large one near the end.

Orchid-C: Thank-you 3 Villains are always sort of a pain in the ass to capture so I'm doing my best to keep him in character. Danny's gonna be kicking around for a while.

Gasanechi: =) I'm happy you're enjoying it.

Padme4000: Thanks for the review ^^ also, I'm grateful to hear that because I was afraid that, because there are a couple of slow chapters, it would be a bit of pain to read it all at once.

suiei: DON'T WANDER OFF. I'm back, and packing a mildly better lap-top! I hope to be back up to my usual one chapter a week soon, depending on how fast I can catch up with my work. I also need to do some editing on my old chapters, I'm using my roommate as a beta-reader but they're kind of… err… terrible.


	10. Change

**The Monstrous Guest.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note.  
**  
SEX.

You have been warned.

Sorry for the absence, it's unacceptable, I just got caught up in work and moving to a new apartment, city and some heartbreak.

Should be back to my usual every week or every other week

Warning: is a bit violent, a bit power struggle and bit disturbed. What did you expect from Wesker? Flowers? 

* * *

**Chapter Nine.  
**Change.

"Get off of me."

His weight was pressing into her hips against the cold floor and she still struggled in his grip. Danny was intent on staring at the wall while her face continued its shades of crimson. She tried to ignore the closeness. Expression slack but flushed. If only she wasn't in her underwear while under the scrutiny of Wesker.

At this point there were really only two scenarios. Wesker stayed or he would go. Neither was particularly beneficial for her.

"Stop fighting me every step of the way and you will find things in general will be much less… painful for you."

She couldn't help her response.

"Never" Danielle snarled. Her eyes were gleaming as anger briefly rose to the surface.

He _laughed_at her.

Danny was about to let loose some remark she would probably regret when Wesker spoke again.

"You know that if you don't cooperate that I will beat you senseless until you learn, as I would an animal that tried to bite the hand that feeds it. What would you do if I simply stopped giving you the controlling agent? You would kill your family… friends… lovers."

He was right, of course, but that didn't mean she accepted it.

"I… wouldn't… I would never hurt them…"

The spark of aggression was there and then went out again when he leaned in. His breath was warm and it made her shiver. She looked away, embarrassment taking hold again. Goosebumps spread over her skin as he spoke and she was very aware that all that separated them was her underwear and a tattered dress. Danny was silent and had her jaw clenched, still staring at the wall, trying to focus on his voice rather than his body.

His fingers enclosed her chin, rubbed against her lip. Wesker forced her to look at him with a sudden painful jerk. She was bespelled for a second by the intensity and the fact he didn't blink. Danny bit her lip and tried to get her breathing under control, brows knitting as she lost the mask for a split-second to show fear.

The slip was unacceptable and Danny closed her eyes. She was going to deny the situation. Disassociate from the present and retreat.

Her head was knocked hard to the side with biting slap. A bit of blood trickled down her lip.

That hurt.

Danny gasped in pain and looked up without thinking, eyes watering. His gaze was cold and unwavering. An intense shock of pleasure coursed through her when he pushed his hips forwards through their clothes. Her jaw clenched and she began trashing as hard as she could.

She wanted to look away but also didn't want to incite another strike to the face. Her ears were still ringing.

"At this point I have no reason not to indulge myself. No repercussions. And it is so… satisfying to see you crumble under me."

The heat from his breath felt delicious but it was what he said that made her breath catch.

"I can't…" she hissed.

At this point Danny was all response and no coherent thought. Every moment seemed clipped and every everything happened so fast. She was out of control.

One last act of rebellion, she slammed her forehead into his nose. He snarled in response and she felt a few drops of blood hit her forehead.

He wrenched her head to the side with his free hand, leaving massive bruises on her throat, then leaned down and bit her, hard, on the scar he had left before. A small scream slipped from her as he drew blood and continued to sink his teeth through her skin, then when he let up her body was limp and her chest was heaving.

Her mind became a fragmented view of the present. His clothing gone or open, skin pressing into hers, teeth grazing her bloody neck, one hand on her wrist while the other roughly positioned her or delivered a slap or punch when she began to struggle. The pain of another bite was sharp and sweet while hands kneaded and pushed every sensitive place they could find. She moaned. Bra straps bit into her flesh as he snapped them, the straps of her underwear met the same fate.

Wesker gave a deep throaty chuckle and a satisfied sigh. The sound made her dizzy. She was panting through her teeth and tried to stop herself from responding to the feverish kiss. It was intoxicating and she was almost crying at how torn it made her feel.

But her lover was so very far from her mind and Wesker was right there, hanging everything she ever wanted right under her nose.

Danielle tensed in anticipation more than dread when he pushed against her. His body was rigid and muscular and the virus left it hard as a brick wall.

"Be a good girl for me Danielle."

Wesker's voice echoed in her empty mind and she complied. The hated term he used would forever hold a different meaning.

Alright, yeah. Danielle was a good girl. He pressed into her, she responded. Teeth on her ear, hands on her hips. Anticipation, a hissing breath.

He pushed into her in one brutal stroke.

Danny groaned. Pleasure. Everything was so hypersensitive. She was so close already. He pushed against her with hissing breath and his grip left bruises everywhere his free hand travelled.

The accompanying kiss was deep and crushing. Wesker didn't seem to care about her at that point, he was using that massive strength of his to use her like a ragdoll.

He was at a pace dictated by his own enjoyment. Slow, almost teasing at first and then it escalated. He was hurting her but she wanted him to continue. Danielle felt pain and pleasure, aching and stinging, at the same time.

The intensity overwhelmed her, she gave in totally and wrapped her legs around his waist with a loud groan.

Wesker's pace became fevered the moment she surrendered to him. It was clear that the more Danny showed she wanted him the more passionate he became. The fact he had let go of her wrists barely registered in her mind, she was so far gone. Her arms simply went to the most comfortable position. Danny's hands ran down his back to settle in the middle as she pulled herself against him. Anything to keep her feeling this way.

"Beg."

Wesker's hand encircled her throat and he began to close it, pounding his hips forwards and breathing against her ear. She responded with an encouraging groan and by dragging her nails against his skin. He was pushing her so close.

"Say it."

Danny's eyes welled. She wanted it, wanted him. Pleasure, frustration, need.

Weakness. She was so weak.

Danny heard herself utter one thin whispered "please."

Shock-waves accumulated and she grasped the pinnacle of pleasure. Mind-numbing ecstasy, all encompassing. No thought. His roar was met with a muffled scream into his shoulder. Danny pulled him to her and he crushed himself closer. Warmth flooded her. Skin to skin, clinging as they held on to the feeling.

Then she was spent and went completely lifeless against the cold floor, breathing wracking her body along with the last few waves of pleasure.

It registered as a surprise that Wesker stayed to sleep next to her afterwards, somewhere, dully. Danny let him move her body to the bedroom and drop her on the mattress. He was still warm and slick with sweat when he climbed in himself, pulling the sheets over the two of them. She was so tired that it was a fight to stay awake for the seconds she managed to. His breathing slowed and he started snoring ever so lightly, more like a purr. With his arm clamping down across her shoulders she simply lay there, head against his chest. Danny could hear his heartbeat and the air from every breath. Her eyes slowly closed. She would worry about it in the morning, right now she was too tired to think.

* * *

**Reviews.**

Skiptrix - Well, this is certainly going to change things, nothing says "trauma" like adding sex to an already unhealthy relationship!

Project X - Sorry about the absence, I got a new job and having been working my damn ass off X_X thank-you for the reviews 3

MonaD-93 - Thank-you, it's been a pleasure to write.

Maurelle - TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. Shouldn't be too hard for a massive overpowered super-villain with an I.Q. to match.

Wesker's Servant - Oh yes, well at first he wasn't sure if she would survive, but it makes it more interesting that she did. Unfortunately Danny is not a biologist and has no idea how to manufacture an anti-mutagen agent, hahaha.

Padme4000 - Thank-you for the lovely review and I agree, it's hard to keep him in character, smut like this is most like at least a bit OOC, but I wanted to write it :3 so here it is.

Ultimolu - Remember when he bit her the first time? The infection started there and he said he had waited for it to spread before killing her, as when he changed he did it at death as well. She's not as developed as he is however, but a bit different considering the different environment.

MaiaFay - I don't know if you've ever been mugged, I certainly have, but being at knife-point with someone who gives not two fucks about whether you live or die makes most people defensive, passive and easily controlled. I took boxing for seven years and have taken multiple self-defense courses but in the face of a gun and the very real threat of someone ending your life forever it's easy to get caught up in fear. I really do appreciate the criticism and will do my best to incorporate it into the story, Danny will continue to discover her backbone I promise. I'm mostly writing it for fun and although I will put effort into it I don't want to spend over ten hours on something that isn't making me money when I spend my day already writing. Thank-you for the wonderful review.

Raikovladi92not - Thank-you, I've been trying to get into his head-space and keep him in-character. It's difficult and I realize that it will be a bit off, but I'm doing my best :) I hope you keep reading.

suiei - Oh, he recovered a lot more then he let on, but being a dick in general has just kept it to himself until the opportunity to use it against her came up 3 thank-you love, I always like reading your reviews.

NightShade727 - Thank-you 3 I've enjoyed writing it and hope that people who are capable of enjoying this get a bit of a kick out of it. I hope you enjoy it.

Anon - The lovely encouragement you offer is always welcome, thank-you =)

BioHazardAddict - I'm always looking to improve my writing style and ability to write believable characters. I still have a lot planned, at least another five chapters, two of which I've already finished :3 after those I may very well take it back to the RE world depending on what the reviewers want.

Wereberus - I'm not dead 3 I'll be back to regular updates too. Thank-you.

Ryle Culler - Thank-you, I can't wait to write more.


	11. Visitor

**The Monstrous Guest.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note.  
**  
Normal *any* kind of relationship? Have you met him?

Helping everyday.

Also, thank-you to all the people who favorite and alert, I appreciate it ^_^

Don't have a beta-reader, I apologize in advance for my errors.

* * *

**Chapter Ten.  
**Visitor

The morning was slow to come and Danny resented the light when it eventually roused her from sleep. She was sore and a little cold, lying alone in the bed. As she tossed the blankets aside and headed for the shower there was very little occupying her thoughts that didn't have to do with Wesker. When she stood up warm liquid ran down her leg, a reminder, and she nearly gagged at the feel of it.

Time alone underneath hot water made Danny feel much better. When she stepped out she took a second to look at herself in the mirror, there were no longer any bruises and all that marred her skin was the reddish scar on her neck where Wesker had bitten her the first time. She ran a finger over it, eliciting a shiver, before putting on a loose blue dress.

Danny plodded out into the kitchen to make coffee, Wesker was at his usual seat in the make-shift lab, looking over more papers and probably running tests. He was just in shorts leaving his bare shoulders and back to Danny. She turned a bit red, frowned at her stupid girly self, and went about making breakfast.

After half an hour of work she left his portion in its usual spot at his desk. Still balancing her coffee in the other hand she turned to go back to bed.

Wesker pulled her down by the wrist so that she was sitting next to him… on the floor, not the couch. Danny grit her teeth and drank her coffee, the tiles were cold and it was uncomfortable. He went back to work, every once in a while leaning back to think when he hit something that required him to mull over the details of whatever his project was. During these instances he'd rest his hand on her head and sometimes run his fingers through her hair in thought, before just as abruptly abandoning the attention to go back to work.

He was treating her like a cat. She did not appreciate it. The only reason that she wasn't scratching his eyes out was that, after the brutality of the night before, it was… kind of nice. For months Danny had gone without human contact asides from Wesker, two more months until the thaw should _start_, but lacking in any companionship even this little amount of non-violent touch made her feel more comfortable.

Danny opened her mouth after about an hour of such treatment, honestly she just wanted to finish her coffee, when there was a loud knocking at the door.

Both of them tensed and were silent, listening, and then there was another knock.

Wesker drew Danny up by the hair, she tried to backhand him. Stars exploded in her vision from a blow to the head and she found her back slammed into the armrest of the couch at a very uncomfortable angle.

"This is not the time to play, dear, there's someone at the door."

She grunted "Yeah, well, I can't check who it is BECAUSE YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME."

"Get used to it, you don't have to struggle all the time to keep my interest. Just be a good girl and go check to see if they have a way out of this frozen hell."

Danny snapped her teeth. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. When she didn't answer he sighed and raised his hand again, Danny winced.

"Fine."

"Good girl. Be quick."

When he removed his weight she stood up and straightened out her dress. As she was walking away Danny did a very mature impression of 'nanana good girl' under her breath.

On the second floor she could see the shadow of someone behind the door and was both curious and a little nervous about whoever was there.

Danny opened the door, getting a blast of air and snow to the face. Oddly enough, it didn't really feel cold. She just blinked it out of her eyes.

"Hey Danny!"

The voice was male. It was one of her "neighbors" a boy named Alex. He had a cottage about a thirty minute drive away. He was dressed heavily against the cold and the exposed skin around his eyes was bright red.

"Ah, why are you here?"

"Can I come inside, it's fucking freezing out!"

Danny moved out of the way to allow him to enter, her gut twisted in nervousness. She really wanted him out of the house. He started taking off his layers.

"You feeling okay? You look terrible…" said Alex, patting a hand on her shoulder.

"No… no I'm fine… Alex, why are you here exactly?"

He laughed, his jovial mood spilling into the silent house "you haven't been answering your phone for a while and I've been worried about you! This winter has been horrible and my car can make the trip… or at least it could, it's stalled outside right now, it might take some time to get moving again."

Danny froze then went close to Alex, next to his ear.

"Listen Alex, you can't stay here…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't explain it, but you need to go, it's not saf-"

Two warm hands, one of each shoulder.

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce me to our guest?"

Silence. The most strained and fake smile Danny had ever worn crawled across her lips.

"A… of course…" she swallowed "this is… Alex…"

All the tension seemed to go right over Alex's head, he had no idea who this was.

Alex reached out to shake Wesker's hand.

"Albert" said the monster smoothly, making up for Danny's obvious discomfort.

"Hey, I didn't know Danny had anyone up here, sorry if I'm interrupting anything…" he trailed off, looking between the two of them.

Danny was numb, she looked up to Wesker in sudden panic to see that he had managed to fish a pair of her brother's aviators out of his room. The aviators would have looked ridiculous if she wasn't aware of whose face they occupied.

"No. No problem. You were just leaving. Right?" asked Danny, her stare boring into Alex. Wesker couldn't see her expression as he was behind her, so she was trying to silently give Alex the message of 'get the fuck out of here.'

"Don't be ridiculous darling, look at the blizzard outside. Come in" said Wesker "why don't you go downstairs and make yourself comfortable."

"That would be great, thanks, I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can" said Alex, smiling.

Their guest trotted down the stairs, humming happily to himself.

The second he was safely downstairs Wesker close the big metal door separating the floors, it was thick to keep heat in should they have no need of the second floor, it kept most sound in as well.

"Don't you dare hurt him" Danny hissed when the lock clicked shut.

Wesker turned around with a placid expression and took off his sunglasses.

"What gave you the impression I would?" said Wesker.

"You're a megalomaniacal sociopath who enjoys experimenting on people. I'm so sorry if that's not the impression you meant to give off" Danny hissed.

"Oh really?" he stalked towards Danny, who backpedaled into the door "if all that is true, and I wanted to hurt him, what makes you think you could stop me?"

"I will fight you for every fucking inch."

He laughed.

"You already do" he grabbed her by the throat and raised her off the ground to look him in the eye "a habit I need to break you of. Just listen to me. Stop thinking for yourself, take only my direction, it would make your life much less… painful…"

For a split second Danny showed how tired she was. Tired of fighting, tired of hatred and most of all, tired of having the shit beaten out of her. Then she remembered Alex happily warming up downstairs.

Danny tried to talk, but his grip was tight, so she had to choke out every word.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Wesker sighed "wrong answer."

He tossed her across the room like a ragdoll, she hit the metal door with a loud thump and crumpled onto the floor. Danny coughed, trying to regain her breath, before she staggered to her feet. Her back hurt from the impact on the door, there was even a dent.

"You understand why I'm so hard you Danielle, it's because you can take it. It just gives me more motivation to have you silent and kneeling."

"Why?" she hissed, still catching her breath.

Wesker paused, leaned casually back against the door leading outside.

"Practicality."

Danny's brow furrowed "I don't understand."

He shook his head "I need someone who can handle my strength, if I want to hurt you, if I want to have you, you will not die. In a practical sense I have created a woman with the capacity to take my strength without it breaking your bones, rupturing your organs and snapping your pretty little neck. You just need some… mental adjustments."

"I am not an unbreakable toy you sick fuck" Danny snarled

"Oh really now?" he closed the gap between them, not touching her, just using his prescence to back her up "do you understand how frustrating it is not to be able to touch a woman because she might break her neck the moment I use a fraction of my strength?"

Danny looked him directly in the eye, her voice raised, she was almost screaming "that's what I am? THE RESULT OF PRACTICALITY? That's it? That's the big specialness, that's my fucking meaning in life to you?"

She pushed him back with all her strength, the result was a satisfying crack in the door's window after a ten foot stagger. Then she was on him, all feral clawing, biting, snarling. Something snapped. A little monstrous side of her was showing through, something that hadn't been there before. Her hands sweated little beads of water that froze into spikes, she barely noticed. Her breath came out in clouds.

He laughed, between blows to the face "ice, interesting, I'll add it to your" he punched her in the stomach hard enough to make her double-over "file."

Danny's head snapped up… then the door started to open.

Using the speed born of being infected they were up on their feet and semi-composed in seconds. Danny hid her frozen hands behind her back. Wesker put the aviators back on.

"You guys okay? I heard a crash" said Alex, pushing the door open.

Danny was still out of breath from the sucker punch.

"Yes, I tripped…" said Wesker, running a finger along his cheek where Danny had left a long deep scratch. The blood was sluggish and didn't trickle down his face.

Alex didn't look convinced but he shrugged "I can't find the coffee filters, can you give me a hand? After you bandage that cut I mean."

Danny nodded, silently, and the three of them trundled down the stairs.

She pointed out the coffee filters in the cupboards and then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit– mostly to hide the fact that Wesker was probably almost done healing. When she came back out Wesker was handing Alex a cup of coffee and having casual conversation. Danny pulled out the disinfectant and a large square band-aid then went out using them on Wesker, frowning.

Wesker was not drinking the coffee.

"So, where did you two meet?" Alex asked, leaning against the counter, drinking.

"Internet" Danny said between gritted teeth "not long ago."

Wesker slipped an arm around her waist in a show of familiarity, disguising the fact he started digging his nails into one of the bruises she had on her side. She took the cue and forced a smile on her face.

Danny took a deep breath and powered through the wince "Yes. We thought it would be nice. To take a trip. Here"

"That's pretty romantic" Alex said, grinning.

She wanted to burst into derisive laughter.

"Yeah… a nice winter retreat…" said Danny, forcing another smile on her face.

Alex put a hand up to his forehead and dropped the coffee mug.

"You… didn't…" Danny looked up to Wesker, trying to find a clue in his perfectly emotionless face.

"Don't worry, I haven't tampered with him, just drugged him" said Wesker casually.

"You what?" stuttered Alex, falling to his knees, eyes wide and terrified.

Danny went to his side, drawing him up by a shoulder and helping him stagger to the bedroom. She lay him down, running a hand over his sweating brow. His eyelids fluttered and then he was out like a light.

She drew a blanket over him and then slowly stood up. Wesker was leaning against the counter, drinking a glass of water.

"I didn't hurt him" he said, his emotionless face not changing a touch.

"No, you DRUGGED him!" said Danny in exasperation "why?"

Wesker peeled the bandage off of his face, the skin underneath was smooth and healed.

"He drove here, we need to the vehicle, simple enough for you?"

She opened and closed her mouth in sheer frustration.

"Good, you're learning to stay quiet."

Danny growled, it turned into a low hiss.

"We can't just leave him here!" she snarled.

"He will have food, water, and I know that by the time he awakens and we're long gone he will have everything he needs to survive the winter and contact the authorities when spring comes."

"His car is stalled."

"I can fix it."

Danny was scared of letting Wesker into the real world, it made the whole thing seem far too real. He was already up on the second floor by the time Danny had thought of something better to say, and out the door before she could catch him.

Then she heard the engine whine, sputter.

Then it started.

* * *

**REVIEWS**.

Mona-D: Thank-you for sticking around =) I'm sorry the updates have been so sporadic. I love writing for people that always come back. Even when work keeps me at the office till six or eight most nights.

Ultimolu: Thank-you for continuing to read, I always love hearing from you. Yes, basically he's been using her to produce the leveling agent he needs for his own virus, a side effect or two of giving it to her are the enhanced abilities (mind you without actual training they don't mean much) and the ice. Mwahahaha.

Padme4000: I appreciate the support =) and thank-you, work has been kicking my ass x_x

Saiyan Werewolf: He is quite violent, I don't know if you remember the scene in Code Veronica where he meets Claire, but he just randomly beats the tar out of her then hops a bush. Made me laugh. I like your rambling! Please continue! 3 Also Wesker: *Cold laughter* Hahaha. Human abuser. My dear, you have not seen anything yet *big smile* now why don't you be a good girl and come over here… within arm range…

Anubis1706: Thank-you ^_^ as for direction, I explain it a bit more in this chapter, it's all a matter of.. practicality, lmao.


	12. Murder

**Monstrous Guest  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thanks to all of you who put me on the alert list 3 it makes me want to keep writing.

I moved across the coast, starting a new job in a nerdy magazine about role-playing games, had this done for a bit but haven't had time to post it. I'm sorry guys =) I love you all 3

* * *

**Chapter 12.  
Murder.**

Wesker enunciated every word clearly "get in the car."

Instead of listening to the command Danny shuffled her feet back and forth in the slowly forming snow bank. She looked at Wesker through the car, the empty passenger seat directly in front of her, then back to the ground. The flakes of ice on her skin and hair did not melt; instead they began to accumulate into a thin white coat.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she muttered.

"No. You _will _direct me to the nearest town before your friend wakes up. I have brought the research that I need and I have destroyed the rest. We need to get going. Now."

Danny pushed snow around with her shoes.

"Danielle, be a good girl and get in the car" his voice went deeper in frustration, he balled a fist.

An almost automatic response was triggered and Danny found herself moving and not thinking. With jerky mechanical motions she slipped into the seat, closed the door, and buckled her seat-belt.

Then she began coughing, loudly, the spasms wracked her body and liquid dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her lungs burned. She wiped the liquid away with the back of her hand, leaving a smear of red on her skin. It took a few moments for this to set in. Oh good. Side effects.

"You need a treatment."

She gave him a scalding look that said 'no shit' and gestured for him to go up out of the driveway. The car slowly but surely conquered the mound of snow that had built up in front of them. The taste of bright coppery blood was still very fresh in Danny's mouth. It was sprayed all over her hands from the cough.

For the next two hours Danny was a scratchy-voiced human GPS. The first hour she spent mostly coughing up blood and bits of thick grey tissue, when they passed into the second hour she developed a fever and began to shiver violently.

The roads changed from backwards dirt paths to wider cement pavement. The snow was thick and still falling in waves, clumping on the windshield and making it difficult to see. Eventually night began to creep in, Danny was in rough shape, but there was a motel in the distance just outside the nearest town.

"We'll have to stop here, one more night outside of a city won't set me too far behind schedule."

Danny, at this point feeling painful cramps akin to her usual each month and fever, simply nodded to him and tried to smooth out her sweat-soaked hair. They pulled into a cheap motel, lights flickering dimly through the snow. Danny knew he had her wallet and her debit code; she looked at him expectantly as she had no intention of dealing with the balding man at the front desk.

"I'll get a room. Wait here." Wesker narrowed his eyes "do not make me find you again."

As if Danny could get far.

Wesker was gone for about ten minute. He must have looked off, not wearing a jacket and dressed in her home-made clothes. When he came back the snow had wet his hair but there was something different about it too. Wesker walked around the side of the car and opened the door for her, helping her out. Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise at his offered arm. She supported herself on his waist, reminded of the first time she saw him, and laughed a little at their reversed positions. Partially in delirium she examined his hair.

"You bought hair gel didn't you…" she said, smiling faintly as the world swirled around her, a mix of snow and wind-blown patterns.

Danny could almost feel him frown but she was too feverish to care.

The room was small with one bed, a couple of arm chairs, an old coffee maker, a television (showing only white noise due to the storm) and one bathroom.

Wesker dumped her on one of the chairs and went to turn on a tap in the bathroom. He went back out to the car a few times, using his inhuman speed to remain unseen, to bring back some of the equipment he had made.

Danny drifted in and out of consciousness; her mind went over the frivolous thought of how ugly she must look wracked with sweat and shakes.

_Oh yeah, this is what being a 'god' feels like._

"Drink this" Wesker said, putting a glass in her hand "take these."

At this point Danny knew better than to question mysterious pills, so she took them down without hesitation. They took a few minutes to kick in, the world became softer.

Wesker rolled up her sleeve and injected her with something. It felt strangely good as it ran through her veins.

He didn't say two words when he picked her up, took her to the bathroom, carelessly stripped her and lowered her into a tub of freezing cold water. It felt good, it felt like home. The water was paradise running over her bare skin, cooling it. He watched her reaction but the water was so good that she barely noticed his presence.

"What is this?" He asked, smirking slightly as he ran a finger over her hip where she had a tattoo.

She shivered at the touch, sat up a little in the water, eying him.

"A tattoo."

"Obviously, but what does it mean?"

It was a little ying-yang circle, a small tattoo the size of a bottle-cap easily scanned over, except the black side sent tendrils of dark crossing into the white.

Her face reddened.

"Nothing, it just looks nice."

He chuckled.

"I suppose I will have plenty of time to figure it out."

Now that the conversation had turned casual Danny realized that she was lying naked in a bathtub talking to Wesker. Her whole face lit up. Yeah, he had seen her naked, but the clinical way he simply observed her was unnerving and she felt ten kinds of embarrassed.

He put a hand on her forehead.

"Much better. It would be a shame to have to kill you after all the work I've put in" the comment was off handed.

Danny just laughed, it was laugh or cry, and it sounded a little manic but it was better than bursting into tears naked in a bathtub.

There was a knock at the door and she abruptly stopped, wondering if he had heard it too.

Danny got up on semi-steady feet and wrapped herself in a towel. By the time she had taken a few steps out of the bathroom Wesker was already half-way to the door. She just stood behind him awkwardly, curious to see who was there.

He opened the door slowly.

There was a police officer waiting there.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, there was a domestic disturbance next door and we were wondering if you…" the officer looked behind Wesker to see Danny standing there in her towel, looking strung out with needle-marks on her arm "Ma'am, are you alright? Do you need assistance?"

Danny backed up a few steps, looking terrified and began frantically motioning behind Wesker for the officer to leave.

"She's fine" Wesker moved to be between them, frowning "we haven't heard anything from next door."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move, I need to speak to the lady" his hand was glancing over where the gun was strapped to his belt.

"Please, go" Danny whispered "I'm fine. Please."

The cop looked unimpressed.

"Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Yes." Wesker moved into the officer's personal space, making him take a step back.

"Wesker, don't."

The officer's hand rested on the gun "I'm going to have to ask you to move out of the way."

Wesker shook his head. He moved to strike the officer, there was no way he could let him go, Danny knew it the second the officer began to push. Wesker wouldn't let him leave.

There was a blur of motion and Wesker's hand was protruding from the officer's chest.

A second later, before the body even dropped, his hand enclosed around Danny's throat.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound."

The color drained from her face, the officer's body slumped to the floor with snow already spilling in from outside. Tears ran down Danny's cheeks. She was crying out of stress and fear coupled with the smell of blood. There was no room for thought through the fear.

**This had gone too far.**That person was dead. He probably had a family. This was real. The cooling body, muscles giving a spasm occasionally, blood spreading over the floor. This wasn't a game, this was a real person lying face-down in their own blood.

You kill people in video games all the time, you see movies, you disassociate the killing because it isn't real, they aren't real people, they are on a screen or far away.

Seeing the life bleed out of someone in front of your eyes causes a physical reaction - it is horrifying on a basic animal level. Weakness flooded Danny, color draining from her lips and finger-tips, she was barely able to stay conscious. Knowing Wesker was capable of doing this all along would drive her mad, that she hadn't really tried to stop him. That she hadn't tried to escape or call the police.

The officer might still be alive if she had taken it seriously from the beginning, seen him objectively as a killer, rather than a character.

The hand squeezed tighter around her neck and the pressure forced her eyes open. Danny was met with Wesker's bright eyes, the slit-like pupils contracted to barely visible lines, the sunglasses lay discarded on the floor.

"Calm. Take a breath."

The second his hand relaxed she started to hyper-ventilate.

"Listen to my voice."

Danny felt like she wasn't in the room, her expression was wiped off of her face. Then her eyes flicked to the body. She couldn't think of what to do anymore. Confusion formed a gauze barrier between her and the present events, Danny had never even seen a dead body, much less watch as someone practically gutted another person in front of her.

"You're going into shock Danielle, it's weak, you will learn to be better than this." Wesker said, voice low.

When her eyes began to drift he turned her chin back to his face. He seemed vaguely frustrated that he had to put up with her weakness. Wesker turned away from her and in a fluid motion he grabbed the officer's gun and his handcuffs. He looked up at her, face an emotionless mask.

"You are no longer of them Danielle, wake up, you are not human. You will step on ants if they get in your way, you _will _learn to kill."

Danny shook her head. He began dragging her by the back of the neck, over the body, through the door and out into the cold. Then towards the parked police car where the dead officer's partner waited, the snow had obscured the body in their room's doorway.

She was still in her towel.

Wesker abruptly dropped her and Danny fell to the snowy ground and covered her ears with her hands. She started rocking back and forth quietly, trying to push past what she had seen. His eyes were what stayed with her now, she had watched as life visibly faded from them.

The sound of a fire-arm going off shook her out of her thoughts. Then the sound of someone screaming, gasping, dying. This was all her fault. It couldn't be real. There was a dull thud as another body slumped in the snow before she was being dragged again, this time towards the front office, were the last witness who had seen their faces was.

Inside was a small, round man in his late fifties, sitting in front of his little television oblivious to what was happening. He looked up and immediately froze in place, like a rabbit before hounds. Wesker was holding a gun and dragging a semi-comatose Danny behind him.

Wesker roughly spun Danny into him so that her back was pressed against his chest. She was forced to look in the direction of the terrified man who had rented Wesker the room.

He was sweating, babbling, begging for his life. His comb-over became obvious as it was soaked with sweat and in the back of her mind she pitied him, he had no idea what was happening.

"Look at him. Pathetic. This is man's life is meaningless, he is meaningless. He is an insignificant ant crawling along the face of the world and leaving nothing of worth behind him."

Wesker's hand forced Danny's open, he put the officer's cold gun against her palm. He maneuvered her fingers to ghost over the trigger. She kept watching as the balding man went still and quiet, eyes pleading with her.

Wesker leaned in near her ear, breath sending heat down her spine.

"Be a good girl and kill for me."

Then he pushed her finger down.

Sound. Disjointed thought.

Ears ringing.

In a flash and puff of gun powder Danny watched as the man died in surprise and terror.

He had a wedding ring on his finger.

It was the last thing she focused on before finally giving over to shock, mind full of white noise.

Wesker lay a mocking kiss on her cheek.

"Good girl."

* * *

**Reviews.**

Saiyan Werewolf.  
Wesker- Don't be silly my dear *hands behind back* it'll be so much easier if you simply stop trying to run away 3

I always enjoy your reviews =3 I look forwards to reading them when I post 3

Padme4000.  
I do enjoy my cliff-hangers . I need to practice them more, hehehe.

Kexy Kewl.  
Thank-you for the review! 3 I was a bit busy with my new job, the market's been a bit difficult lately X_X She went up alone in order to get some writing done at her cottage, as a writer it's very difficult to get stuff done when there's a ton of distractions around ;-;

NativGuns  
It's a secret on what part of the game he's from, but I can say that he was freezing cold because winter's in Alberta grate on everything stuck in them. It might not be Africa he came from . .

Anubis1706  
Thank-you for the review! 3 Hehehe. Oh Alex, you poor boy.

Ultimolu  
3 always enjoy your reviews, and yes, reading his responses and his ignorance is like watching someone circle a tiger thinking it's a kitten XD

REfangirl9  
I'm back! O-O *hides* 3

ShadowWolf  
Thank-you! I appreciate the encouragement, it's hard to get this done between jobs X_X but I definitely enjoy writing it. There will be more from his side soon, once he has at least a grain of respect and starts to share his story 3

SleepiPanda  
I will do my best to update more! Thank-you for the review =)

* * *

**Disclaimer.  
**I do not own, profit from, take credit or claim any content related to Resident Evil. This applies throughout all of my works of fiction.


End file.
